Toaru Kagaku no Kihara
by Toaru no Chosha
Summary: What would happen if a new character joins the story of Toaru Majutsu no Index? When a drop of water hits the pond, it will cause countless of ripples. I wonder, what ripples will this new Kihara cause? Follow Kihara Shiroyuki's journey as he stands at the crossroad of science and magic. Which path would he follow? Or will he craft his own path? Read to find out. Don't own image.
1. Prologue: The Path He Chose

This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index and its characters, I only own my OC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: The Path He Chose**

It was a dark and chilly night, with no stars nor lamppost to light the road. Within the city of science, The Academy City, there was a large empty area. It was strange, inside a small country like Japan, the government would use any land they could get their hands on, and yet, there was a small, unused area. It was very strange indeed. Inside the area, there stood a lone high-tech one story high building, with a lack of lights. The building has a dark aura to it, as if something dark, sinful, and unknown is happening there. Inside the dark building, there was a group of scientists discussing. Do not mistake these scientists as your average scientist in Academy City, these were scientists from the Kihara family.

The Kihara family is a family full of elite scientists that held an abnormal amount of knowledge that other scientists would be jealous of. Many scientists could only dream of joining the Kihara family. To be able to join the Kihara family is a symbol that you held a large amount of knowledge, which would give you a huge amount of frame, especially in Academy City, a city of technology at least twenty to thirty years more advance then the outside world.

Right now, the Kihara scientists are discussing a very important matter. You see, the Kihara family would adopt anyone with a lot of potential or has a lot of knowledge. The subject they were talking about is a potential candidate of joining the Kihara family.

"Who is he?"

"Just a random Child Error."

A Child Error is something similar to an orphan, but not quite the same thing. The Child Errors is a group of children that has been abandoned by their family. The Child Errors are commonly used for science experiments and are ignored by most, which is why most Child Errors becomes Skill-Out members. To the Kihara scientists, these Child Error are nothing but lab rats raised to be experimented on. So it would most certainly be surprising that a lab rat would be able to join the Kihara family.

"What!? A Child Error?"

"Yes, but don't be mistaken. This Child Error is quite…interesting."

"I agree, he is able to learn at a very fast rate, he has already passed the AP course for Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Earth Science, Astronomy, Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, Japanese, four more other language, and many other courses."

"How old is he?"

"Ten."

"To learn this much at such a young age, it's quite the feat."

"Yes, yes. But most importantly, he is interested in learning about the AIM(An involuntary movement) Field. With his learning speed, he should be able to soak it all up like a sponge. He would be a great help with our Esper experiments."

"So, all in favor to adopt him into the Kihara family?"

A number of "yes" was heard. None of them had disagreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, an old men and a lady had went to visit a certain Child Error facility. The hunch-back old men has short grey hair, a birthmark at his right temple, and is often seen with his eyes closed. The young lady next to him has wavy orange hair, and a well-endowed figure. Both of them are wearing lab coats, indicating that they are both scientists.

They are looking for someone. Someone in the name of "Shiroyuki(white snow)". This Shiroyuki is subject of the Kihara s' discussion yesterday. It seems that his has been chosen to be adopted into the Kihara family. In fact, the two scientists are here to recruit this Shiroyuki into the Kihara family.

At last, the two scientists found Shiroyuki. Shiroyuki has long, snow white hair in the same fashion as the Sister Clones when they were first released from the test tube-like equipment, right before the researchers cuts their hair. He also has sharp, strangely mixture of blue(a mix of azure blue, and deep sky blue) colored eyes with a slit pupil, making his eyes not unlike the eyes of a snake or a cat. He is around 110 cm tall, has a slander build, and paled skin. He seems to be more on the feminine side, as someone can easily mistaken him for a girl. He is wearing a pair of white Jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a double-zipper white hoodie. He seems to like the color white very much. As for right now, he appears to be reading a book from within the facility's library. As the two scientists approaches him, he looks up from his book.

"Who are you?"

The old men smirks and said, "I am Kihara Gensei, and this is my granddaughter, Therestina Kihara Lifeline."

Shiroyuki replied, "I am Shiroyuki, and what business do you two have with me?"

"Would you like to join the Kihara family?" said the men know known as Kihara Gensei.

Shiroyuki was not stupid. Unlike the other Child Errors, he knows of the danger in staying in the Child Error facility and becoming a lab rat for the Kihara. This was the perfect chance to escape the Child Error facility, but becoming part of the Kihara family would mean that he would have to work for the dark side of this city. It was not known by many, but the Kihara family are actually a large group of scientists that has gathered together and are the forerunners of the most twisted human experiments for the dark side of Academy City. The Kihara family can be easily seen as evil itself, as these scientists that ignores all moral and ethics of science and humanity for the sake of their experiments.

Kihara Gensei and Therestina could see the light in the child's eyes, he was suspicious of them. It was not the kind of suspicious of a child meeting a stranger. No, it was a deeper kind of suspicious, much deeper. It was as if this child has already known about the truth behind the Kihara family. Kihara Gensei is willing to gamble, and so, he said the following:

"You've…already known about the darkness, correct?"

"…"

The silence had confirmed the old scientist's suspiciousness.

The old Kihara smiled. The smile seems more and more sinful as it grew wider and wider, until it threatened to split his face in half. It seems that his gamble was a success, the boy does know something.

"I understand that you may need some time to think about joining the Kihara family and the darkness of the city, but I wonder…what would happen to this Child Error facility a few days from now? Perhaps an experiment will happen here and all of the Child Errors will become our test subjects. What do you think will happen?"

At this, Shiroyuki's already pale face reached the same colors of his hair. If he were to reject this offer, there was no doubt that he would become a lab rat of their in human experiments. But, if he agrees, then it was very likely that he would be within the darkness of this city for the rest of his life. Almost no one leaves the darkness alive after they entered it. Even if they did, they would have to spend every moment of their life running from those that wishes to bring harm to them. That was no way to live life. As a Kihara, he would also have to carry out those inhuman experiments, meaning that lives would be lost by his hands for sure. But, in the end, did he really have a chose? In this world, it's to eat or to be eaten. Only the strong will survive, and the weak will diminished. It was that simple.

"Very well, I agree to join the Kihara family."

Kihara Gensei's already impossibly wide smile continues to widen. His face threatens to rip and split any second from now. Right now, Shiroyuki immediately regrets his choice. If becoming a Kihara meaning that he has to kill others in his experiments to survive, he was fine in that, after all, he is selfish like all other human beings. However, if being a Kihara means that he has to smile a smile that put a mad psychopath to shame(which wasn't far from the truth), he was sure that accidently ripping and/or splitting his face in halves in the process would do nothing but bring harm to his well being.

Alas, what's done is done, he had officially sighed up for the dark path of a Kihara. There was no more going back.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, from this day on, you would be known as Kihara Shiroyuki."

_He has chosen his path…_

_I wonder, in the end, where does his path leads?_

_Come back next time to find out._

_Remember:_

_When Science and Magic Cross Paths, the Unexpected Shall Happen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Life as Kihara

Heyyyyyyy, how is it? Good? Ok? Bad? Tell me~!

First fanfic, it would be nice to give some review, alright?

See you next time!


	2. Life as Kihara

**Author's notes:**

Hello~! Welcome back! I got some questions to answer!

To Panzer4life: Sorry, I forgot to type it down. The prologue is around four years before the Main-Plots begin.

Alright, if any of you have any more questions, please tell me!

Within this fanfiction, the four years before the Main-Plot starts would be Shiroyuki's days of researching and some behind the scenes actions, but when the Main-Plot starts, he would join the protagonists of the story and their conflicts! Anyway, thank you all and enjoy!

"..."-talking

'...'-thoughts(would not be used often)

Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI, but i do own my oc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: Life as Kihara**

Shiroyuki has been taken by Kihara Gensei to see the head of this certain Child Error facility, and Therestina Kihara Lifeline had already left, seeing that she had nothing to do. The old Kihara has came prepared, all the necessary documents for adopting Shiroyuki has been brought along. In fact, the Kihara was so well prepared that it scared him, the Kiharas were confident that he would agree to their offer. Then again, how could he not? The Kiharas had technically blackmailed him in to joining the family, or he would have suffered as a lab rat of their cruel experiments. This showed Shiroyuki that, if the Kiharas decided that he was a ninny, they would not hesitate to get rid of him. To them, it would be quite easy, too. Bearing that in mind, Shiroyuki continue to think about his future as a Kihara.

The adoption process was finished. Right now, Shiroyuki would be known as Kihara Shiroyuki, and is a fellow member of the Kihara family by law.

Kihara Gensei turned toward Shiroyuki and said, "Follow me, Shiroyuki-kun. We should first bring you to our headquarters and introduce you to the others."

At this, Shiroyuki tensed, he was about to meet the infamous Kihara family. He wondered just how would they behave when they're not running experiments. He also wonder how would they react to a new member of the Kihara family. If he were to offend any other Kiharas, he had no doubts that they would crush him underfoot.

"I understand." replied Shiroyuki.

Both the old and new members of the Kihara family entered a very fancy and high-tech vehicle to reach the headquarters. During the ride, Kihara Gensei was smiling a small, but evil and cunning smile the whole time. Shiroyuki, on the other hand, was very calm on the outside, but is actually a nervous wreck on the inside and is on the edge of having a panic attack. After all, the Kihara(s) might ended up killing him, just because he did something stupid.

"You don't have to so nervous." said Kihara Gensei.

"! … I am not so fragile of a person that I would be nervous over something as small a meeting and a introduction."

"Hehe…is that so? Do not lie to me. I did not live for so long in the darkness for nothing. I can see through you quite easily."

"…"

"You may have knowledge and potential, however, you lack experience. I wish that you would gain the experience you lack while you are in the Kihara family, or else, you would be swallowed by the darkness. Do you understand?"

"…Yes…"

Upon hearing this, Kihara Gensei smile yet another sinful and filthy smile.

"Good, good. It would be a pity if our lovely new member were to die because of some foolish mistakes. Don't you agree?"

"…"

"Alright, enough chit-chat. We are here."

The Kihara family's headquarter was quite plain. It was looked just like a five star hotel, however, one can tell that it was not a hotel. There are multiple high-tech doors that required a set of very complex codes to open. There was also a large amount of security cameras, hinting that this was a very important building.

The two Kiharas walked in the building. Inside the headquarters, everything was white. The floor tiles, the walls, the ceiling, just…everything. On the first floor, it was the lobby, as well as the dinning room. On the second floor, there are the private rooms of the each and every one of the Kiharas living here on the right wing of this building. On the left wing, there are rooms of the maids and butlers. Finally, on the third floor, there are high-tech computers that can make top-notch calculations.

Suddenly, many scientists started to pour out of the rooms. It seems that they are all Kiharas, and they caught wind of the arrivals Kihara Gensei and Kihara Shiroyuki. Many mumbling can be heard.

"Do you hear that? It seems that they have arrived."

"Yes, yes. I wonder if the Child Error had agreed with our offering?"

"Of course he did! Gensei would be able to 'persuade' him."

"I wonder how he looks like?"

"Hey, they're right there!"

And so, the crowd of scientist turned over to look at the direction of the two Kiharas.

To be honest, Shiroyuki is not nervous at all. Nor is he worried. In fact, he is quite disappointed. The great Kihara family, are chatting away like little children. They held no air of professional at all. From the way they acted, it would seem that the scientists are harmless, and a bit irritating. However, Shiroyuki did not let this fool him. Each and every one of the scientists here are from the Kihara family, which speak of their knowledge. He reminded himself that everyone single person here are very dangerous. He would have to be careful of his actions.

When everyone looked in their direction, Kihara Gensei addresses the crowd, "Hello, everyone. It would seem that Shiroyuki-kun here would like to join the Kihara family."

There was a long silence. The tension in the air was so thick that you would be able to cut it with a blast of meltdowner.

Finally, one of the scientists asked, "which project should we have him run?"

And Gensei replied, "I shall have him be in charge of the 'Dark May Project'."

At this, a loud uproar began.

"What!? Why would this newbie be in charge of such an important project on his first job!?"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"How come he gets to run the Dark May Project!?"

"You bastard! I should be in charge of that project!"

"Lucky!"

"SILENCE!"

Surprisingly, it was not Kihara Gensei that said that. It was Kihara Shiroyuki.

"Here I thought that the proud Kihara family would be professional, and it turns out that I'm wrong. You lots of louts are loud and childish! It seems that I've expected far too much from you guys!"

An unnamed Kihara than shout in response, "You brat, I dare you to say it again!"

"I'll say it as many time as I need to! The Kihara family is-"

"_Now, now. It's mean to shout at each other. We should clam down and have a nice civil chat. Don't you agree?"_ said Kihara Gensei.

Kihara Gensei's voice did not change. He said it with a neutral tone. And yet it brought fear to the other Kiharas. They wouldn't disagree with him, if they did, then they would most certainly meet their end.

And so, the scientists did as Gensei suggested, they sat down and had a civil discussion. There was a long and eerie silence.

Gensei decided that he should start the discussion, "So, tell me, why should Shiroyuki-kun not run the Dark May Project?"

The representative of the scientists then said, "He is much too young and inexperienced. He should not be in charge of such important task, at least, not yet."

"There is no such thing as too young. In this family, all that matters is the knowledge an individual held. As for the lack of experience, he can gain experiences through this project."

"No! This project is too important for a newbie to handle! We should-"

"_I trust Shiroyuki to do a fine job on this experiment."_

"…V-very well, the newbie should be in charge of the Dark May Project, but if he messes up, he'll have to pay for it."

"Of course." replied Shiroyuki.

That signaled the end of the meeting.

"Here, take this, Shiroyuki-kun, this is the pass code to your room. Your room is the the sixth room to the right of the right wing."

"Understand."

'It seems that the old men Kihara Gensei pretty much have complete control over the other Kiharas. I'll have to watch out for him the most.'

"Kihara Gensei, just what is this Dark May Project?"

"It's getting late, we should talk about this tomorrow."

"…Very well."

It seems that he has no chose but to continue the conversation tomorrow. So then, Shiroyuki went up the stairs to the second floors. As he enters his own room, he realized he mistake. You see, Shiroyuki didn't own anything back at the Child Error facility, so his new room has nothing but a single king-sized bed, two blankets, and two pillows. It seems like he would have to find a way to get money to buy some wardrobes, sofas, T.V, computer, tooth paste, clothing, and many other items.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, Shiroyuki has awoken up around 6:00am. He went to the closet and had found a plain white dress-shirt, black jeans, a pair of white sneakers , a single black tie, and a white lab coat. After getting dressed, he then decided to that it was time to get out of bed and went for a walk inside the Kihara headquarters, and while he was at it, he would look for a certain old men. Shiroyuki thought that the scientists would wake up by now and are doing those inhuman experiments. And yet, there are only a few scientists up and about, the rest of the awake were all the maids and the butlers that works here. He talked to a few maids and the butlers, and he found out that nearly all the Kiharas here are great scientists, but they don't know how to take of themselves, their daily lives are simply a wreck. As he walks around the corner, he found a grey-hair, hunched-back old men. This old men goes by the name of Kihara Gensei. He was the one Shiroyuki was looking for. Slowly, he approach Kihara Gensei.

"Well hello! How nice of you to come join me in my morning tea. Come, take a seat, take a seat!"

"…" Shiroyuki took his seat in silence.

"How do you like your room? What do you think of the Kihara headquarters?"

"Lets cut the chase. Tell me, what is the Dark May Project?"

Upon hearing this, Kihara Gensei grinned.

"The Dark May Project is an experiment that uses Child Errors to try to replicate the nature of Accelerator's esper powers, such as the automatic self-defense capability. This can be done by putting his calculation and thought patterns inside of the Child Errors."

"I see, so which Child Error facility am I supposed use?"

"The one you used live in."

"…"

It seems that Kihara Gensei was not kidding when he threatened Shiroyuki to join the Kihara family.

"Where are the necessary data and resource I need for this experiment?"

"Don't worry, it's all prepared in the Child Error facility. For your first experiment as a Kihara, you would only have some third-rate scientist that you can to order to help you do most of the experiment, while you just sit back, collect the data and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Every part of the experiment has already been planned out, all you have to do is to follow the instructions."

"I see…"

"Anyway, time for you to get going. Don't return until 10:00pm every day, unless you don't have a project to run for the time being. Also, remember to give me daily reports. Now, leave." Kihara Gensei said cheerfully.

"Wait, I need money, where can I earn money fast? I don't suppose that the Kihara family is willing to pay for the living expanse of a single individual, after all, the Kihara family needs the money to run their experiments, am I correct?"

"Do not worry, the Kihara family is supported by the Academy City's Board of Directors, so money isn't a problem to the family. An individual of the Kihara family will be receiving their monthly allowance on the first day of each new month. The money is usually went to the Kihara's bank account."

"I don't have a bank account."

"Yes, you do. We created a bank account for you just yesterday."

It seems that the Kihara family is …quite efficient, to say the least.

"What method of transportation should I take?"

"Just take the car and have the driver take you there."

"Alright."

After saying that, Shiroyuki left after grabbing a slice of toast and went to find the driver of the Kihara family. Today would be a busy day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the car drove off, Shiroyuki was busy thinking. Shiroyuki may not show it, but his is still trying to get use to living in a family capable of buying such a big house, hiring many maids and butlers, having a bedroom all to himself, and many, many more. Back at the Child Error facility, he would have to share everything with every other Child Errors that lives there. The life style of living in a rich family if very different than the life style of a poor, Child Error. Before he could deepen his thoughts, the car had arrived at the Child Error facility.

Once he has gotten off the car, he began slowly walking toward the Child Error facility. after he has entered it, he stopped. He looked around the facility, and everything seems the same. It was the same old colorful playground, the same old class rooms, nothing has changed. However, to him, this place has become very foreign, because he knew, he was about to turn this place into hell.

Shiroyuki then walked inside the main office of the facility, and there was the head of the certain facility.

"H-hello, a-are you the Kihara in charge of the Dark May Project?"

It was cleared to Shiroyuki that this men has feared him.

"Yes, where are the necessary data, and bring me to the mechanics that is needed in this project."

"Y-yes sir."

And so, Shiroyuki read the data and made the final check on the mechanics. Even if he did see nor use this mechanics before, he was able to check it with the blueprint of the machine and the knowledge he held.

Soon, they would begin the first experiment of the Dark May Project, and there was no doubt that lives will be loss. There was still a little bit of time before the experiment starts, and Shiroyuki was deep in thought. Now that he would be killing innocent people left and right, he wonder what would he have to do to a stone for his crime? Even though he was forced to run this project, it was still 'his' project. The lives loss would be his fault. Would he be forgiven if he gave his victims a funeral and bury them? Would he be forgiven if he gave them flowers? He does not know, but one thing was for sure, the moment a single life is loss by his hands, he would sentence himself to dying a dog's death, and would forever live his life in guilt.

The clock finally reached 7:30 am, it was time for the experiment to began. Once the experiment began, there was no more stopping in between and going back. He would have to make his choice: would he stop the experiment, or would preform the experiment? And so, he made his choice.

_It seems that Kihara Shiroyuki has found himself at yet another crossroad._

_I wonder which road has he decided to walk upon?_

_And what consequence would there be?_

_Come back next time to find out._

_Remember:_

_Even on the crossroad of light and darkness,_

_neither may be the correct path._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Dark May Project

Phew~! Got the first chapter out!

Thank you to all those that had take time to read my fanfiction!

Favorites, and follows are loved! Please review to let me know what do you think! Good or bad? Also, please tell me which part you liked, and what needs more work on. It would help my story a whole bunch!

Once again, thank you for everything!


	3. Dark May Project

Hello~! Welcome back! I thank you all for the favorite follows, and the reviews! I have somewhat little homework these few days, and so, I was able to squeeze in another chapter! Also, for those who doesn't know, I've changed Kihara Shiroyuki's age into eight years old. Now, I humbly present to you, the second chapter of Toaru Kagaku no Kihara!

Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI, but I do own my oc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-Chapter 2: Dark May Project**

Inside the Child Error facility, Shiroyuki stood there, thinking. It seems that Kihara Shiroyuki has found himself at yet another crossroad. One road leads to light, the other leads to darkness. He only has two choices. One choice was to let the experiment go on. By doing so, countless of innocent lives of the Child Errors would be loss. Once this experiment is over, he would have to take on another, and yet another project. And every time he does, more, and more lives would be loss by his hands. Take an experiment, kill lots of people within the experiment, and take another experiment. This would be an unending cycle of bloodshed, and his hands would be forever tainted in blood of those he had killed. The other choice is to run away. By doing so, he would not have to kill the Child Errors that was once his friends and family. However, he would no doubt be on the run for the rest of his life. The moment he had been adopted into the Kihara family yesterday, he was a part of the darkness of the Academy City. It doesn't matter if he haven't killed or hurt anyone yet, just bearing the name of the Kihara family is a sin, not unlike selling your soul to the devil. Also, if he ran away, would he stop the experiment? Would the bloodshed be stopped? No. It would not stop the experiment, the bloodshed would still happen. The Kihara family has a lot of member, they could easily find another scientist that held the same amount of knowledge as him. All they have to do, is to sent another Kihara scientist to start the experiment. The experiment would not be stopped. The Child Errors would still be killed. Based on those thoughts, Shiroyuki made his choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first Child Error came in. She is a young girl around the same age of Shiroyuki. She had brown eyes, short brown hair in a bobcut, and is around the same height of Shiroyuki. She is Kinuhata Saiai. Her face was calm, as if she was trying to act brave, but it was shown though her eyes, that she was afraid. Her eyes were wild, she looked around everywhere in the room, hinted that she was looking for escape routes.

Kinuhata Saiai, Kihara Shiroyuki, and another girl named Kuroyoru Umidori were friends during their days inside the Child Error. Saiai and Umidori would always play with each other on the playground, and would sometimes invite Shiroyuki to join them. Their bonds were deep and strong, it would not be easily broken. And so, Shiroyuki decided to break their bonds here and now. If he continues to interact with the two girls, who knows what the Kiharas would do to them, assuming they will survive the experiment.

And so, upon seeing Saiai's facade, Shiroyuki smirked cruelly, "You don't have to look for escape routes, this place is guarded by many Power-Suits, none of you Child Errors can escape."

"…" Saiai did not replied to Shiroyuki, and focus her gaze on the equipments of the experiment. But it was cleared that her eyes held confusion and anger. Was his personality that she came to know of a lie? All the time they spend together, their friendship, was it nothing but a lie? She may not know everything, but it was clear that her former-friend is the head scientist of this experiment, as all the other scientist seem to await their next order from him. She had than decided, that she would not show fear to this traitor!

While Saiai was wearing her façade, Shiroyuki was also wearing his façade. Whereas Saiai's façade is that of a calm and fearless girl, Shiroyuki's façade is that of a cruel, and evil scientist's. They were both lying to themselves. One was scared, and one was guilty. But never less, they carried on with their façade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No more words were exchanged, and the experiment started in silence. First, the third-rated scientists were to make a full body check though and though, after all, who knows in what ways were her body condition going to affect the experiment? All data must be recorded. The third-rated scientists had stripped her in order to do this body check. At this point, Shiroyuki had already left the experimentation room and was waiting patiently outside. Back inside the experimentation room, Saiai was left there standing naked, as the scientists ran many tests over and over, checking her state of health. Normally, stripping an eight years old-no, scratch that, a girl of any age, would rise a uproar, while the girl would be blushing and embarrassed. This was not the case. The experimentation room held an air of absolute sternness, that made the scientists serious and Saiai scared and nervous. The seriousness and nervousness surpassed their shame and embarrassment. And so, the body check continues.

After a good few minutes, Shiroyuki had decided that the third-rated scientists should be done with the body check, and that he should resume the experiment. However, when he opened the door, he just walked into a Saiai that was just finishing the last part of the body check. He stared at her, shocked, and saw her clothing, or whether, the lack of it. Quickly hiding his shock, he then threw a hospital gown at her. He looked at her face, and saw no emotions at all, it seems that she was not embarrassed at all. Yes, yes, of course. This is not the time nor place to think of such things. He then stopped such thoughts and continues the experiments.

Unknown to Shiroyuki, Saiai was actually quite embarrassed when that happened. However, she quickly hided her emotions, and hoped that the head scientist of this cruel experiment didn't see her embarrassed face. After that, the experiment continues silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scientists then put Saiai on a mental bed-like machine, and installed the helmet of the testament onto her head. Testament is a machine created with the function of installing information into the human brain. Right now, the Testament is forcefully uploading Accelerator's thought and calculation patterns into Saiai's brain. Upon doing so, Saiai's face twitches, her facial muscles tense, and they can all hear her grind her teethes together with such a great amount of force, that she was damaging her gums. However, she refuses to scream and cry.

**Kinuhata Saiai 3-person POV:**

Saiai's pain was unbearable. It could be said that she felt like someone had first use a knife to scrap off her hair and skin, and second, use a big hammer to crack open her skull, then third, use a giant diamond drill to open up holes in her head, and finally pour *mercury* inside the newly made holes. Also, the newly inputted information was forcefully over righting her thought pattern, as well as her personal reality. But, as much as she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs and let her tear flow, she will not. If the traitor sees this, than it would be the end of her façade. She will not let her façade crack.

**Back to normal POV:**

Upon seeing Saiai's pained expression, Shrioyuki started to think, was his choice the correct one?

_Flashback Start:_

Shiroyuki had realized something. Choosing the path to darkness would ended up being he himself that kills the Child Errors, while choosing the path to light would be sending the Child Errors to be killed by another Kihara scientist. He had realized that no matter which path he has chosen, the Child Errors of this Child Error facility would still die. However, there is a fundamental difference between the two. If another Kihara scientist kills the Child Errors, they would not feel guilty. They would hid the remains of the bodies of the Child Errors in some dumpster, and let them rot. They would also attack the Child Error facility to make it look like accident. Shiroyuki also betted that the Kihara family, many years from now, wouldn't even remember which Child Error facility they had used in their cruel experiments. All there would be left is the record of the names of the Child Errors that got killed in the "accident". And there will be little to no people would look up their names and grief for them.

But, what if he was the one that responsible for their deaths? He would feel guilty for his actions. After the Kihara family has covered-up the experiment with an accident, he would give them a funeral. They would not be left to rot somewhere hidden, they would be buried, he'll make sure of it. He'll give them flowers. He will grief for them. Most importantly, they would not be forgotten. They would be alive, though his pain, regrets, and his despair.

And so, he had made his choice. He would walk down the path of darkness, even if it means to kill them by his own hand, he won't let them be forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that 'I won't let you be forgotten' mindset is part of the reason that he has chosen the path to darkness. Yes, it was only a _part_ of his reasoning. The other half of the reasons are much, much more dark and sinful. Humans are selfish, they would harm others just to give themselves advantages in life. They would kill others for their own survival.

Humans are such ugly being.

The other reason for choosing the path of darkness is that he didn't want to die. If he had ran away, he would have been hunted down and be killed by some agents from the darkness within a few days. After all, an eight year old kid won't be able to out run the darkness of Academy City. If he chooses the path of darkness, he would of made a lot of enemies, and would most likely be killed by them. But, at least he wouldn't die right away at such a young age, and be killed when he is, hopefully, much older.

Kihara Shiroyuki hated that he had chosen this path for his own survival. He hated himself. He hated the coward within him. He rejects this part of him. He pretended that he never thought that way. He's lying to himself. He knows that he is lying to himself, and yet, he continues to lie.

_Flashback Ended._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'No,', thought Shiroyuki, 'this is the correct choice. Even if it means that I have to kill my best friends and many others, this is the correct path. This is the only path where the dead won't be forgotten.'

And so, Kihara Shiroyuki steeled his heart, and continues the experiment. By now, Accelerator's thought and calculation pattern has already been successfully uploaded into Saiai's brain. But due to experiencing a great amount of pain during the process, she was unconscious. So then they moved on to the next test subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near the end of the day, the final and last test subject was brought to the scientist. The last test subject is a young girl. The girl had long, black hair and large black eyes. This is Kuroyoru Umidori, another old friend of Shiroyuki's.

Upon seeing the face of her friend, she started to ask many questions, "Shiroyuki! What are you doing here? Did they capture you too? What's happening!?"

Without answering her, he told the scientists, "Come on, let us finish this. After we're done, I can finally return home."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'let us finish this'? What do you mean 'return home'? Isn't this your home?"

"…"

"Answer me! Damn it!"

At this, Shiroyuki gave her a light smile, "Can't you tell? I'm the head scientist of this project, and you're my lab rat."

"…W-what!? You're…the head scientist? I'm…the lab rat?"

"Yes, yes. I wonder just how long will you realize just what kind of situation are you in."

"B-but, what about all that time we spend together with Saiai? What about that time we had to drag you out of your room just because you refuse to go outside, saying that it was too sunny? What about that time we had a prank war on each other? A-and that time where both Saiai and I got our esper powers? W-was… was it all just a lie!? Was it all just a set-up?"

Shiroyuki bluntly said, "Yes."

At this, Umidori was shocked. He…he didn't even try to lie about it, that just showed how little did this boy cared for the time they spend together, how little he cared for their bond, and how little their friendship mattered to him.

Then, he said, "I went into the Child Error facility just cause I was bored and I wanted something to do. It's all just something I did on a whim."

Umidori was speechless, all of her hopes, dreams, and memories were just fake. She felt broken. No, she _is_ broken. All there is left is the empty shell of a girl that was once happy.

"Enough said. We should continue on with the experiment. Don't you say so, gentlemen?"

_Umidori was brought onto the bed-like machine named testament. And the scientists began to install the information. _

"W-what is this!? Stop it! Stop it!"

No matter how much did she cried, no one came to help her. She was hopeless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Accelerator's thought and calculation patterns had been finally uploaded into each and every single one of the Child Errors. Shiroyuki's job for the day was done and he can finally return home. Without another word, he left the Child Error facility in silence. He pretended that the experiment didn't happen. Yes, nobody just had Accelerator's thought and calculation patterns installed in their brain. It was perfectly normal. As he walked to his new home, he remembered that he need to buy some furniture for his room, which was as big as four of a certain student's (four years in the future) high school dorm added together. So he could buy many things without worrying that he had no room to place it. Ah, but first, he must get some money. And so, Shiroyuki went into a certain bank and took a fraction of his allowances out. But damn, he had enough money to not worry about the cost of anything in Academy City at all. Yes, he's just that rich. And so, he went into a certain shopping mall called 'Seven Mist'. He then brought all the necessary furniture for his room, and had hired some people to help move all the furniture into his room.

After moving all the furniture into the correct place. He then decided to go out to eat at a family restaurant, as he still didn't feel comfortable with the other Kiharas yet. As Shiroyuki went out the Kihara headquarters, there was a men waiting for him. It was Kihara Gensei.

"I thought I told you to give a daily report on the Dark May Project."

"…"

"So? How is it? Is it going accordingly to plan?"

"Yes, today we had successfully uploaded Accelerator's thought and calculation patterns into all of the Child Errors. In fact, it went a little _too_ smoothly if you ask me."

"Oh? Did you expected so deaths to happen today?"

"…" at this, Shiroyuki stayed silence.

"Hehe, do you feel relieved?"

In fact, Shiroyuki did feel quite relieved that no blood was spilled today. He thought, 'Maybe, just maybe, no one would be killed during this experiment.'

"_But don't worry, you'll see the blood and deaths quite soon."_

After hearing this, Shiroyuki's pale face had paled even more. His heart froze. Kihara Gensei had just broken his illusions. All the thoughts he had buried had returned. He had chosen the path to darkness not only because that the ones he killed in his experiments won't be forgotten, it was also because that he was selfish, he didn't wanted to die. He had endangered his friends and many other innocent people that had done nothing wrong. They could be killed in his experiment. No, who was he kidding? It's not 'they could be killed in his experiment', it's 'they _will_ be killed in his experiment'. He was only lucky that nobody had died today. But what about the next day? And the day after that? There was no doubt that some-no, _most _would die along the way.

Shiroyuki snapped out of his trace as Kihara Gensei said something to him

"Excuse me, I couldn't quite catch what did you say, could you repeat it for me?"

"I said, remember to go to the experiment tomorrow, and just relax for the rest of the day."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, yes you will…"

Shiroyuki wasn't in a good mood and he had just lost all his appetites, so he just went up to his room. After slamming the door shut, he took a quick show and immediately when to bed. As he stares at the ceiling, he thought about the times he spend in that Child Error facility. He thought about his now former-friends. Will someone be killed tomorrow? What should he do? He doesn't know. After thinking for a few moments more, he finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Experiment Day Two:

Today was the same as yesterday. Wake up at 6:00am, went to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast, and went to the Child Error facility. Today, the Child Errors would be using their esper powers and the scientists would record what changes were made to their power after installing Accelerator's thought and calculations patterns into their brains. It seems that no noticeable changes were made to the Child Errors' esper powers. As some of the Child Errors could not handle the thought and calculation pattern of Accelerator, they had suffered from severe damage to the brain. Most did not survive. However, it is to be notice that the Child Errors had started to act more and more like Accelerator himself. Many had started to use swear words, it's going to be more and more noise from now on.

Experiment Day Three:

A repeat of day one and two. More and more Child Error died. However, a few Child Errors had started to show changes in their esper powers. Such as being more and more destructive or defensive. It was not enough to increase their levels, but it showed the scientists that the experiment was not a failure, it was working to the path of success.

Experiment Day Seven:

It has seem that more and more Child Errors has their esper powers altered into a more destructive or defensive state. Kinuhata Saia's 'Nitrogen Armor', or more commonly known as the 'Offense Armor', has became able to automatically protect her. Even if she does not know that she is in danger. It has also become more destructive in the way that Saiai's 'Offense Armor' allows her to gain super-human strength.

Experiment Day Eight:

More deaths, no improvement in their esper abilities, expect for Kinuhata Saiai, who had more control over her 'Offense Armor', which lead to her to becoming a level 4, and Kuroyoru Umidori. It seems that Kuroyoru Umidori esper ability 'Nitrogen Bomb Lance', otherwise known as 'Bomber Lance'. It has become more and more destructive to the point that she could easily cut thought steel, and had became a level 4. However, it seems that the esper ability 'Bomber Lance' has no defensive abilities, nor has shown to become defensive any time soon.

Experiment Day 30:

Only a hand full of Child Errors are left. They had shown little to no improvement in their esper abilities. It seems that this is as far as this project may go.

Experiment Day31:

Kuroyoru Umidori had charged into the head office of this Child Error facility and killed off all of the scientists expect Kihara Shiroyuki and *Uchiwa Shinobu. During the chaos Kuroyoru Umidori had cause, the rest of the Child Errors had ran away. The project has came to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the same day Umidori and the rest of the surviving Child Errors has escaped, a certain event was happening. In a dark alley, there are two figures. Both figures were wearing lab coats, hinting that they were scientists. The shorter figure then spoken to the taller figure.

"Have you done it?"

"Y-yes, I had left the door of the head office unlocked."

"Good, good…"

"Sir…"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do I have to leave the door locked?"

There was silence. Then, the shorter figure said, "It was so that Kuroyoru Umidori, whose hate was the greatest of the Child Errors, could kill off all of the other scientists."

"W-what!?"

"Ah, now that you know, it's time for you to die."

Two shots rang out. The taller figure was shot in both knees.

He then cried out in pain, "F***!"

To the shorter figure he said, "How dare you! How dare you, KIHARAAAA!"

The third and final shot rang out. Uchiwa Shinobu was dead. Kihara Shiroyuki then left the alley, while mumbling:

"It's finally done."

_So, Kihara Shiroyuki had started and ended the _

_Dark May Project._

_I wonder what consequence will he face,_

_and what happen next?_

_Come back next time to find out._

_Remember:_

_All Actions Will Have Their Consequences._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Mercury is able to create different types of poisoning in the human body.

Mercury Hg0, Mercury Hg22+, and Mercury Hg2+, are all different types of Mercury. The different types of Mercury are able to form different poisons(mostly forms inorganic salts and/or organomercury compounds). The toxic will damage the brain, kidney, lungs, cause sensory impairment(seeing, hearing, talking, etc.), and other diseases such as Acrodynia, and many more.

*Uchiwa Shinobu: a random OC I've created for playing the role of 'The scientist that was killed by Shiroyuki'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Path to Power

I've finally finished this chapter! Man, writing this chapter sure was hard!

Favorites, follows, and reviews are loved!

Thank you for taking your time to read my story!

See you next time!


	4. Path to Power

Hello, Everyone~! It's time for another chapter of 'Toaru Kagaku no Kihara'! BTW, I know that I changed Shiroyuki's age from ten to eight, but then I changed his age back to ten, hopefully, I won't be changing anything anytime soon. But, enough said, I present you the third chapter of my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI, but I do own my oc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Path to Power**

After killing the scientist in the dark alley, Shiroyuki then returns to the Kihara headquarters. Upon returning, there was an old man waiting for him. The old man is Kihara Gensei. Gensei was smiling, but one would see quite clearly that he was anything but happy.

"Hello, Shiroyuki-kun."

"…Kihara Gensei."

"Now, now, you don't have to be so cool toward me. After all, we're one big family!"

"…What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I see."

At this, Kihara Gensei's ever-closed eyes finally opened. Shiroyuki felt a chill down his back. Kihara Gensei radiates power, knowledge, and most importantly, he radiates _FEAR_.

Kihara Gensei then opens his mouth and said, "Then let me ask you, _why did you stop the Dark May Project?_"

Shiroyuki then replied, "I don't know what are you talking about."

Gensei then smirked, "Ho? Then, can you explain what do you mean when you said this?"

The old scientist then pulls out a small tablet, and threw it at Shiroyuki. Shiroyuki caught the small electronic, it seem that it was playing a video. In the video, it showed Shiroyuki talking with another scientist. Within their conversation, Shiroyuki had explained his actions, and had killed of the other scientist. After the video ended, he dropped the small electronic. There was cracks all over the screen, but it seems that Kihara Gensei didn't care that Shiroyuki had broken his tablet.

During the whole time, Kihara Gensei was smiling at Shiroyuki. He then said, "Well? Do you have something to say?"

Shiroyuki's naturally pale face then paled even more. There are cold sweat all over his body. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. And then he opened his mouth to say something, "…" but nothing came out.

"Come on! Come on! Don't just stand there, say something, say something!" said Kihara Gensei while grinning like a mad man.

Shiroyuki then steeled his nerves and replied, "You already know the reasons behind my actions, so what's the point in asking?"

"I believe you know this, that if you betrayed the Kihara family, you know what will happen. You know better than this."

There was a tone of disappointment in his sentence. However, it disappeared as soon as it appeared. In its place was once again, a sinful and mad simile of a psychopath.

"_I hope you run fast."_

That was the signal. No more words were exchanged. Shiroyuki then began to run, while Kihara Gensei calmly took out a Academy City made Pistol. He took aim and fired at the young Kihara.

_BANG! BANG!_

Gensei had shot Shiroyuki in both legs, efficiently stopping him from running. Gensei then shot Shiroyuki a few more times.

Shiroyuki then cried out in pain. However, his cry was stopped half way. No, it was not Kihara Gensei that had stopped him, it Shiroyuki himself, or more accurately, his fear. Yes, he was afraid, he was afraid of what Gensei would give him.

_A Sweet & Painful Death._

Shiroyuki didn't want to die. In fact, no sane men would want to die. He was crawling on floor, trying to get away. It was a pitiful scene. But could you blame him? He's only a ten year old child trying to escape death. No one can blame him.

"_Pathetic."_ said Kihara Gensei.

"You betrayed me, you betrayed the Kihara family, you betrayed the Kihara name. You should expect this. _Did you really think that you could escape alive?_"

"…"

"…sigh, it seems that this is goodbye, Shiroyuki-kun."

The third and final gunshot rang though out the Kihara headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiroyuki woke up in a unfamiliar room. He then stared at the white ceiling. There was a faint smell of medicine. There was no doubt, he was in the hospital. He then looked around, and saw the old Kihara setting in a chair next to his bed.

"…" Shiroyuki just looked at Kihara Gensei, there was no reaction of fear.

Kihara Gensei looked disappointed at the lack of reaction, but nevertheless, started a conversation.

"Well hello, Shiroyuki-kun, how are you feeling?"

Without answering his question, Shiroyuki replied, "Why…why am I still alive? I thought you would-"

"-Dispose you?"

Kihara Gensei then said, "It seems that you still have some use to me. I can't get rid of you." The word _yet_ was left unsaid.

"What do you need me for?"

"Right now, I'm lacking a number of scientists to run some of my projects. I would have no choice but to use you."

"…What project do you want me to run?"

"I shall tell you later. If you run this project and give me satisfying results, I'll let you live."

"…"

"Do you accept my deal? Or do you not?"

"…very well, I agree."

Kihara Gensei then smiled one of his very, very creepy similes.

"Hehe, I'll send someone to get you tomorrow, be prepared."

"Wait, I gotten shot in both my legs, I can't even stand up, let alone walk. Could I not rest and heal up my wounds first?"

"Just get in a wheelchair and you'll be ready to go."

"…anyway, specking of my gunshot wounds, why do I only have two wounds. I'm sure that there were three gunshots."

"The last shot just went right next to your head. In fact, it didn't even touch you. You just fainted due to the pain and fear."

"…"

There was a steady silence.

"Anyhow, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Shiroyuki-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next morning, there was a knock on his door. Shiroyuki answered and told the person to come in. Then the door slide open reviewing a young women. The women had short brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a suit.

"Hello, I suppose that you are Kihara Shiroyuki-san, am I correct?"

"Yes, and you are…"

"My name is Kiyama Harumi. I would be your assistance in this project."

"…Very well. Where would the experiment be taking place?"

"The experiment would be taking place in a lab in the 14th District."

"Enough talk, take me there."

"Yes, Kihara-san."

Kiyama helped Shiroyuki signed out and pushed his wheelchair inside the car. The car had been designed to fit a wheelchair inside, which allowed the young Kihara to be comfortable. Kiyama then sat in the seat next to Shiroyuki. As the driver drives the car to the 14th District, the two scientist started a conversation.

"Tell me, what is this experiment about? What goal are we trying to reach?"

"Dual-Skill and Multi-Skill."

"…Excuse me?"

Kiyama then repeated, "This experiment is trying to find out if Dual-Skill and Multi-Skill is possible or impossible. If possible, we would then create few esper with Dual-Skill or Multi-Skill."

"…I see."

Unknown to Kiyama, the young Kihara was in deep thoughts. It didn't make sense. Why would Kihara Gensei give him yet another important project? Allowing a newbie to run the Dark May Project was already a gamble. A gamble that Kihara Gensei lost. That project ended with Shiroyuki allowing Kuroyoru Umidori to kill all the other scientist and letting all the other test subjects, such as Kinuhata Saiai, to escape. So why would Kihara Gensei give him such a important project? The old Kihara was not stupid, he would not trust Shiroyuki again and would always keep an eye on him. It didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense at all.

xxx

After half an hour of traveling in the car, both Kihara and Kiyama had reached the lab. Once they enter the lab, they were greeted by many other scientists. The young Kihara immediately went to the data base. As he read the data within the data base, he felt…amazed. He would of never thought of such a way to create Dual-Skills and Multi-Skills. It just might be possible after all.

Kihara Shiroyuki doesn't know it himself, but he was becoming more and more attracted to projects and experiments. He was falling more and more into science, and is losing logic alone the way. In other words, he was becoming more 'Kihara-like'. His 'Kihara-ness' was growing.

According to the data, it was possible to use the equipment Testament to forcibly change the brainwaves of a human. And so, this project is to use the testament to alter the brainwaves of many other espers to mimic a single person. By doing this, it would create a large brainwave network. Though the network, those with the same or similar esper powers would share their experiences, which would allow them the espers to use their powers much more efficiently. Also, it is possible to use other espers' brain to help them with their calculation. In other words, it would help the espers within the network to gain higher levels in their esper. However, there is an interesting effect on the person whose brainwave patterns were being mimicked by other. It is because the person's brainwave was being mimicked, that person would become the administrator of the whole brainwave network. As the administrator of the network, that person would be able to control the brains of those within the brainwave network, and in another sense, their AIM fields. By controlling these two factors, the brain and the AIM field, the administrator would be able to do high level calculations and uses the esper abilities of those within the network. Simply put, the administrator would become a Multi-Skill with amazing calculation powers.

"This is an interesting project, interesting indeed." said Shiroyuki.

It seems that the young Kihara would be busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 1:

Today, we had gather a lot of lower level espers into our lab. Most of them are level 1s, and the rest are all level 2s. After joining altering their brainwaves and joining the network, their abilities' efficiency had increased, but none had a increase in their level.

Day 2:

Today, it seems that many of the level 1s had increased their levels to level 2. One level 2 had reached level 3. We had also added in a few level ones. It is unclear that if the level 0s could develop any esper abilities yet.

Day 3:

All the remaining level1s had all reached level 2. There are also five more level 2s that had reached level 3. All of the level 0s had developed an esper power. The administrator had shown that he/she is able to use multiple esper abilities and do complicated calculations.

Day 7:

All espers inside the brainwave network had reached the level 4. The administrator is able to match around 50% to 65% of a level 5's destructions power.

Day 20:

We had created another brainwave network, however, this time with a level 0 as the administrator. We are trying to see if there is a difference between an administrator that was an esper and an administrator that was a level 0.

Day 38:

There was no difference in between an administrator that had started out as an esper and an administrator that had started out as a level 0.

Day 40:

To draw out the full power of the administrator, we had putted all the people inside of the brainwave network in a coma. This way, the people inside the network would be using not just some of their calculation, but all 100% of their brain to help the administrator do his/her calculations. It is also possible to recreate another 'Tree Diagram' with a big enough network and strong enough calculation ability.

Day 41:

The Multi-Skill Project has ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to anyone else, Shiroyuki had the following thoughts during the Multi-Skill Project:

'That Kihara Gensei, there's no doubt that he would kill me the moment this project. I would have to do something to make myself to valuable enough to force him to keep me around. But, what can make me valuable? What should I do? _What should I do?_… if I can't make myself valuable, then I'll become an esper! If I become an esper, I'll at least he a fighting chance. As much as I hate to admit it, I'll a Kihara. And a someone with Kihara-level of calculation ability would at least get to level 4. Yes, this is my only choice.'

And so, Kihara Shiroyuki walks down the path to power, he had now officially taken part in the Academy City's Power Curriculum Program.

Day 1:

Shiroyuki had found out that his esper power is called "Telekinesis", which makes him a Telekinetic. It seems that the esper power Telekinesis is the ability to create and use invisible kinetic energy to move objects from a distance. It was a quite common ability within Academy City.

Day 2:

He had spent some time to practice using his power. During practice, he found out about the limits to Telekinesis. There is a range limit, where only the things within a certain distance around can be affected by his power. Another limit is the weight limit, where he can only move objects with a certain amount of weight.

Day 3:

Today he had finally reached level 3. The range and weight limit had become bigger.

Day 4:

Shiroyuki had found out about a subtype to Telekinesis. It was called "Side Arm". It is a variation of Telekinesis, where as the esper uses Telekinesis to interfere with the movements of electrons in the environment. This subtype is mostly use to repel electric attacks more efficiently than a telekinetic shield.

Day 5:

He had finally reached level 4 and is working on the subtype of Telekinesis, the Side Arm. As for right now, he could only repel electric attacks on the level of a stun-gun. If he were to fight an Electromaster with only Side Arm, he had no doubts that he would be defeated.

Day 7:

Shiroyuki had finally master Side Arm to the point of not only repelling electric attacks from a level 4 Electromaster, but he can create his own electric attacks. This could be done by using Telekinesis to move the electrons in high speed, which in turn creates electricity that can be guide by the kinetic energy of Telekinesis and use for electric attacks. Right now, his electric attacks are on par with a level 2 Electromaster. Also, he mastered a skill similar to "Cryogenic Stasis", where he can petrify every single cell inside of him. When using this skill, he cannot move, but nothing can harm him.

Day 10:

He can now create electric attacks on the same level of a level 2 Electromaster. He had also read an article about Pyrokinesis. It seems that Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis is more alike than he thought. Pyrokinesis is simply using the kinetic energy from Telekinesis to increase the motion between molecules to create friction and ignition. An Pyrokinesist could also use kinetic energy to move the flames around. Perhaps he would be able to use Telekinesis to create Pyrokinesis because they are so similar.

Day 16:

Shiroyuki can now create and control flames with the same skills of a level 2 Pyrokinesis. It's very interesting, his AIM field does not create heat, and yet he is creating flames.

Day 30:

He has created a fake 'Hydro Hand'(An ability that uses kinetic energy to control the movements of the liquid H2O compound.) and 'Aero Hand'(AN ability that uses kinetic energy to control the movement of gaseous molecules.) with Telekinesis. It is possible because all three esper abilities uses or needs kinetic energy in some ways.

Day 40:

Shiroyuki had brought fake Hydro Hand and Aero Hand up to level 2. He then created a fake Cyrokinesis by using kinetic energy to stop the movement of molecules and freezes them. He had also created a fake 'Trick Art'(an ability that distort the light around the esper and create an illusion.) by using kinetic energy to move the light around himself(for those that didn't know this, light is the only energy that has mass, and kinetic energy can effect objects with mass. Simply put, light can be moved with kinetic energy, whereas the other energies such as heat cannot.), and 'Matter Vibration'(An ability that allows the esper to control the vibration of the matters around him/her). Cyrokinesis is at level 2, Trick Art is at level 3, and Matter Vibration is at level 2.

Day 41:

Today was the last day of the Multi-Skill Project. The grunts were just packing things up deleting the data. Shiroyuki and Kiyama are walking slowly outside the lab. There was a small breeze, making it very comfortable.

Shiroyuki said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would never created all of those fake abilities and become a fake Multi-Skill."

"No, the pleasures mine. After all, I did help create a Multi-Skill that's not depending on a network that requires a large amount of people."

"Because of this, Kihara Gensei would not depose of me, perhaps."

"Even if he still wants to kill you, you should have a fighting chance by now."

"I'm not too sure about that. I may be able to become a fake Multi-Skill, but unlike the administrator of a brainwave network, I can only use most of my esper abilities at level 2, whereas they can use their esper abilities at level 3 and above. My level 4 Telekinesis is my only real fighting chance."

"…I may not ever see you again, but I hope you survive, Shrioyuki-san."

"…Thank you, Kiyama-san."

Over the time during the project, the two had worked well together and had gotten alone very well. Now they held a bond of great respect and friendship between them.

"Anyway, I own you a favor, if you need any help at anything, just give me a call."

"Yeah," replied Kiyama, but she couldn't resist saying, "if you survive, of course."

"Don't worry, even in death, I'll watch over you."

There was an awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

But then, both of them then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Shiroyuki then said, "Hopefully, I'll see you soon, alive, that is."

"Yeah." replied Kiyama.

When Shiroyuki walked a few meters Kiyama called out to him one last time, "Shiroyuki!"

At this, Shiroyuki turned around.

"Don't you dare die!"

The young Kihara then smiled. Unlike the smiles of the other Kiharas, this was a pure and true smile of happiness.

"Of course!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first person to greet Shrioyuki when he returned was the old Kihara.

Both of them said nothing to each other.

"…"

"…"

Kihara Gensei then said, "There is no need to show me your fake Multi-Skill abilities. I already know."

Shiroyuki then asked, "…How?"

"I had many spies watching you 24/7."

"Are you some kind of stalker?"

Without answering Shiroyuki's question, Gensei then said, "I've decided that…"

At this, he tensed. He fate was about to be decided. His life and death is decided on this one person.

"…I would allow you to live,"

At this, Shiroyuki let loose the breath of air that he unknowingly held in. He was saved.

"...but only if you allow me to become your ability developer."

Shiroyuki immediately answered, "I agree."

Kihara Gensei then smiled his very psychopath-like smile. He had gotten his hands on a very strong weapon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It seems that Shiroyuki unknowingly became the old Kihara's weapon._

_Under the care of Kihara Gensei,_

_Shiroyuki's esper abilities would bloom._

_Once he gained strength, he would be able to join the fight._

_I wonder, why would he fight,_

_and who would he fight for?_

_Come back next time to find out._

_Ask yourself:_

_Do you protect because you have strength?_

_Or do you gain strength to protect?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Level upper

Hehe, I've finally finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

For those that think Shiroyuki is too OP, don't worry. He is still far more weaker than a level 5. Remember, the gap between a level 4 and a level 5 is very big. It would take around 100 to 200 level 4s to fight on par with a level 5. So Shiroyuki isn't OP at all. However, please note that I do plan to make Shiroyuki as strong as a level 5 some point in the story, so that he can fight those super-powered monsters like Aqua of The Back.

Favorite and Follows are loved!

Also, I want some reviews to know about what do you think about my story.

Thanks!


	5. Level Upper

Hello~, everyone! Thank you for taking your time to read my sloppy fanfiction! And it's time, for another chapter of Toaru no Kagaku no Kihara. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Level Upper**

Inside Academy City, the representative of the science-side, and on a certain district and a certain sidewalk, there was a young girl with wrist-length white hair and sharp blue eyes with a slit pupil, giving her a cat-like look. She appears to be wearing a white dress-shirt, a black tie, black dress-pants, and a thin, white lab coat. It was quite weird to see a young girl not wearing any school uniforms, as 80% of the populations of Academy City are students, and the students are required to wear their school uniforms every day, even if it's a holiday. As the girl isn't wearing any school uniform of some sort, one would conclude that girl had forgotten to wear it, or she is one of those kind of kids that didn't go to school. However, it is most likely the former, as the girl didn't look like a delinquent at all.

Unknown to most, this 'girl' is actually a boy. Yes, yes, he may look like a girl, but he really isn't one. Don't blame him! He was just born this way! Kihara Shiroyuki had just reached his 14th birthday a while ago. He is around 161cm tall. Right now, he is walking on the sidewalk. 'But to where?' seems like the question that was on everyone's mind. It seems that this morning, Shiroyuki had received a text message from his old and only friend, Kiyama Harumi. Kiyama was his assistance in one of his science experiments. During the experiment, they had an easy time getting along and thus built a strong bond of friendship and respect between the two. However, after the experiment had ended, the two separated and didn't contact in alone time. Four years, to be exact. It was only normal that he would be excited to meet his old friend that he hadn't seen in four years. Shiroyuki then snapped out of his daydream and started to speed-walk toward the café they agreed to meet at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spotting her old friend, Kiyama Harumi then waved to him.

"Oi! Shiroyuki! I'm over here."

Upon seeing Kiyama, the young Kihara then walked over to her table.

"Hello, Kiyama. Long time no see, eh?"

Kiyama then smiled and said, "Yeah, how are you doing?"

Shiroyuki replied, "I'm fine, why thank you. How about you?"

At this, Kiyama immediately changed the topic, "You haven't change at all! You still have that girly look. And here I thought you just might be a bit more manly."

Shiroyuki noticed the sudden change in topic, and had concluded that there must be something bothering Kiyama. However, he did not push her in to telling him what was bothering her and answers her question never less.

"Hush, you barely change at all as well. The only thing that changed is that you now have longer hair. See? Your speech pattern and attitude didn't change at all. Even now, you still have those bags under your eyes. Just how many times do I have to tell you, spend less time on experiments and spend more time on sleeping and resting."

"I could say the same to you."

Shiroyuki then said in a sweet and creepy way, "What was that, Kiyama-chan?"

Kiyama immediately replied, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Shiroyuki then smiled and said, "Now, Kiyama-chan, what do you think you should do about your…'habit'?"

"I should always value my health over any kind of experiments!" she fearfully replied.

Shiroyuki nodded. "Good. However, if I ever find out that you are going back to your old habit…" he let the threat hang in the air.

Kiyama's face paled due to the unspeakable horrors.

"Do you understand? Ki~ya~ma-chan?"

"Yes, yes! I understand mother!"

After that was said, there was an awkward silence. Then, both of them started to giggle and laugh out loud.

"Kukuku… hahahaha!"

"Fufufufu!"

After laughing for a while, they decide to stop laughing and calm down. The other customers are all staring at them. Both of them flashed a sheepish smile and mouthed a 'sorry' to them. Then the conversation started once again.

"Oi, I always wanted to ask you this, but just what happened to you when you returned to the other Kiharas?"

"Hn, well…it seems that my plan worked out perfectly and I didn't get killed; otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Touche."

"Well? What happened to you after the experiment ended?"

A waitress came by and asked for their order, and both of them order coffee. After that, both of them remained silence. One was waiting for the other to talk while the other was in deep thought. After a few minutes, their coffee was given to them. Both of them then took a sip out of their own coffees and slowly put them down.

Kiyama then opened her and said, "Well…it's a long story."

"Do not worry, I have time."

Kiyama then looked up from the table to meet Shiroyuki's eyes and started talking, "After the experiment, I went to the Advanced Education Department to work under Kihara Gensei. I was to help him do research on berserk abilities and interpret the laws of it. During the experiment, I was assigned to become a teacher for those Child Errors that were the lab rats of the experiment, as I had a teaching license. I told myself, that it was okay, I won't get attached to them. When I first taught them as the teacher and instructor, I just thought of them as a nuisance. The children were just so loud, so rude. They were always pulling pranks on me, they…they were just so full of energy. It was pretty hard to teach them. However, as I kept teaching them, strange emotions started to bloom in my heart. I don't when or how, but…every day, I was looking forward to their pranks, looking forward to listening to their loud and noisy voice, looking forward to talking to them, even though they would always throw out rude comments to me, I wanted to interact with them. Especially with a girl named Edasaki Banri, she was such a nice and sweet girl. And that's when I knew, _I've grew attached to them._"

After saying that, Kiyama grew silence and looked away, unable to face Shirioyuki.

Shiroyuki felt dread growing in his chest, and felt fearful of asking. However, by some unknown force, he opened his mouth and asked:

"What happened next? And what do you mean 'she _was_ such a nice and sweet girl'? What happened to her?"

"…When Gensei was performing an experiment on the children, my research group had faced some…difficulty, and the children all fell into a coma, and had never woken up ever since. Gensei had neglected to provide the children with the appropriate medical attention and instead focus on the gathered data. It was until then I found out that the experiment's goal wasn't to interpret the laws behind berserk abilities, but instead it was an experiment meant to creation another 'Ability Body Crystal'."

The 'Ability Body Crystal'. It is a drug that was meant to be use to induce and esper's power to overload, which makes them loss control and temporarily gain some amount of power. However, it was noted that there are a few espers that can only activate their powers if they overload. The one who created the Ability Body Crystal(Body Crystal for short.) and ran the project is no other then Kihara Gensei as a method to achieve SYSTEM. In other words, Level 6, also known as 'Those Who Are Not Deities That Reach The Sense of The Heavens'.

Kiyama then shouted, "I tried to wake them up! I really did! But I didn't have the resources nor the method of waking them up! So I became a researcher of the AIM diffusion fields in the AIM Analytic Research Center! But I need to use someone, something that has powerful calculations, calculation powers that is above those of the Level 5s. So I requested to use the 'Tree Diagram'!"

The 'Tree Diagram'. It is a super computer that is the best and the most powerful computation device in the world. The Tree Diagram was attached into the satellite 'Orihime 1' and was launched into space. To the public, the Tree Diagram was launched to be used to monitor the weather patterns and the security of Academy City. However, the true reason is to protect the Tree Diagram from those who wanted it. This computer was so powerful that it can predict all the movements of the particles in the atmosphere of the entire planet and calculates one month's worth of weather for the planet, all in one go. The Tree Diagram is also used for aiding the scientists with their experiments. It can calculate almost everything in the world. There was no doubt that the Tree Diagram would help Kiyama wake up her students, so why are they still in a coma?

Kiyama then continues on with her rant, "But the Academy City's Board of Directors stopped me. Every. Single. Time. They rejected me for twenty-three times already! So I can't wait for them to allow me to use the Tree Diagram; they never will. Even if I make the whole of Academy City my enemy, I will not stop to find every way I can to save them."

Kiyama looked at Shiroyuki in the eyes once more, and said, "_Will you help me? Or will you stop me?_"

Shiroyuki replied without hesitation, "I shall help you."

At this, Kiyama smiled, and said softly, "Thank you…. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, after all, I did own you a favorite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two scientist then decided to go to Kiyama's lab to discuss they plans. After all, it was already rather risky to continue talking in public.

Shiroyuki asked, "So, just how do you plan to get this enormous calculation power?"

Kiyama then replied, "Do you remember the experiment we did together?"

Shiroyuki nodded, and then realization hit him.

"You do mean…you're trying to recreate the brainwave network?"

"Yes. To say the truth, I would have forgotten this completely if it weren't for the Level 6 shift."

"….This method may work. However, we do not have the equipments such as the Testament to alter the brainwaves, and I doubt that the Kihara family would give it to me, knowing we are friends."

"Yes, it seems that I'll need to find another way to alter one's brainwaves."

After two hours of unsuccessful research, Shiroyuki had decided to go for a walk.

"Oi, Kiyama. I'll go for a walk to clear my head, is that okay with you?"

Kiyama did not reply, as she is busy researching. Shiroyuki took that as a yes and went out the lab. As he walked and walked he continues to think of ways for create a brainwave network without a Testament. Then, he overheard the conversation of two girls talking on the street. The girl with long black hair and blue eyes kept talking about this new song from this famous singer just came out and is letting the girl with short black hair and golden-brown eyes. Shiroyuki continues to think and walk and overheard yet another conversation. This time, it was to random group of middle school students talking about the effects of synesthesia on the senses of the human body. Synesthesia, the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body. Many things can cause synesthesia, such as heat, touching, smelling, or music. Wait. Music…synesthesia… heh. Shiroyuki had found the perfect replacement for the lack of a Testament for altering one's brainwaves. He immediately returned to the lab.

"Kiyama! I found it!"

Looking puzzled, Kihara asked him, "Found what?"

He then replied, "I found the way to alter one's brainwaves without the Testament!"

"What!? Tell me! What is it?"

"Listen, all you have to do is to create a sound that uses synesthesia to alter their brainwave!"

At this, Kiyama thought about it for a bit, and said, "Theoretically, it's possible to do so. But…"

"But what?"

"It's simpler said than done. To create a sound that will alter one's brainwave in the correct way to mimic my brainwave patterns, now that's hard to do."

"So? You won't give up right now, will you? Your students are waiting for you to wake them up."

After listening to that, Kiyama started to do research on synesthesia right away.

"What are you standing around for, Shiroyuki? Hurry up and help me!"

He sigh, and then said, "I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two months, the two scientists had finished the project and had named it 'Level Upper', due to its effect to helps esper gain more power. Kiyama had posted it online for all to download. It spread like wildfire within the Darkness of the city and across the web. It had also become an urban legend. Now, all they have to do is to wait for enough people uses the Level upper.

"Shiroyuki, you can leave. I'll take care of the rest of the project."

" ? Why, should I not continue to assist you until you awoken all of the children?"

"If I get caught, I'll make such that they won't arrest you along with me."

Shiroyuki frowned and tried to change her mind, "But-"

Kiyama smiled gently and said, "Please…I don't want to drag you down…also, this is something I have to do myself."

At this, Shiroyuki looked shocked and didn't know how to reply.

"…"

"Please, just…leave."

Shiroyuki sigh once again, looks like nothing will change her mind now.

"…Very well. Good luck, Kiyama."

Kiyama smiled a bitter sweet smile and said, "Thank you."

Shiroyuki then opened the door and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three weeks since Shiroyuki had left the project in the hands of Kiyama. It was getting late-no, scratch that, it _is_ very late, as the sky has darken and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Even though it's already this late, he still had to go buy some grocery, due to a sudden outage cause by a certain Railgun during noon. Thanks to that, all of Shiroyuki's food is now rotten. Sigh, such a waste of food, if only he could find a certain dark hole that will eat up his trash. As he was returning to his apartment, he spotted two people walking to the grass plain by a certain riverbank. Ah, you must be wondering about why he was living in a apartment and not the Kihara headquarter, right? The thing is, he moved out, due to the Kiharas within the headquarters were just too…crazy, for a lack of a better word. Anyway, back on topic, the two seem to be discussing about something. He knew that it was wrong to listen to other peoples' conversations, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He sets aside his grocery on the grass plain, and walked quietly down the riverbank. There he can make out two figures. One was a high school boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes, the other seems to be a middle school girl with chestnut brown hair with a small hair clip, and had eyes with the same color of her hair. For an unknown reason, he seems to be attract the latter. Then he decided to use his fake Tricks Art and his fake Matter Vibration to create an illusion that he was never there and muted the sound of his footsteps. Over the four years with Kihara Gensei helping him develop his esper abilities, he has learned how to use multiple abilities at the same time, as he could not do so in the beginning. He had also increase some of his abilities' level over time as well.

As he gotten closer and closer, he started to make out their conversation.

It seems that the middle school girl wanted to challenge this high school boy in a fight. For someone to be challenged by a Tokiwadai middle school student, he must be pretty strong. As Shiroyuki had nothing to do, he stayed and watched the battle.

During the battle, Shiroyuki thought, 'To be able to control the iron sand make it into weapons, she can only be the 3rd ranked Level 5, the Railgun. If so, then who is she fight against? To be challenged by a Level 5, just who is he?'

Every attack thrown to him was completely negated. Be it lightning strikes, iron sand, or a point blank attack of transmitting electrical flow directly into his body, none had survive his judgment. However, it can be noted that he can negate esper abilities with his right hand only.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiroyuki hadn't notice this, but as our favorite misfortune magnate runs away from Misaka Mikoto, he was running toward Shiroyuki. By the time Shiroyuki had realized this, it was too late. Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker had negated Shiroyuki's fake Tricks Art and fake Matter Vibration abilities, exposing him to the other two fellow espers(Touma's a level zero, but he still is a esper in some sense, as he had been thought the Academy City's Power Curriculum Program). Touma could not react in time and had slammed into Shiroyuki in sonic speed, which is no surprise, after all, his is running away from _lightning_ attacks(light travels the fastest).

With a loud _thud_, Shiroyuki had fallen on the concrete sidewalk. Right on top of him, is Kamijou Touma. They face were only a few centimeters apart. From Misaka Mikoto's point of view, a girl appeared out of nowhere and the 'idiot' just had to knock her over. Seriously, how come she couldn't see or hear her walking toward them? Really? To knock over a girl in the middle of the night, that could real hurt someone!

Wait.

'To knock over a girl in the middle of the night.' To knock over a girl. A _girl._ The idiot's face was centimeters away from the _girl's_. At this point, poor Mikoto's mind pretty much just a pile of mush now.

With a red face, the Railgun pointed an accusing finger at Touma and shouted, "What!? What are you doing!? To attack a girl during the night, just how low do you stoop, you idiot!?"

The young Tsundere then launched a bolt of lightning at the high school boy, only to be negated by his Imagine Breaker.

Touma then rushes to defend himself, "What!? Nononono, you got all of this wrong, I didn't do this on purpose!"

"Then get off her this instant!"

Without another word, Touma immediately gotten off the victim. After getting over the poor 'girl', he stretched out his hand to her and asked her, "Oi, are you alright? I'm very sorry! Biri Biri had threatened to kill me so…" he then stopped when he realized that the 'girl' is unconscious. Also, the silky white hair of the 'girl' seems be dyed red at its roots. There was also some crimson liquid around the area 'her' head had hit the concrete. The red dye…and the crimson liquid…it is most likely _blood_.

Touma jumped up in fear, then turned toward Mikoto and asked her, "What do we do!? No, I was the one who killed her, what should _I _do!?"

Mikoto looked puzzled, as she did not have a grasp the situation yet. She then looked at the 'girl' and noticed the same things Touma did. Her face paled, they couldn't have killed someone, right?

As Mikoto is in deep thought, Touma continues on with his rampage.

"If only I didn't wait in line for two hours to my groceries and eat out for today, I wouldn't have met up with Biri Biri! If I didn't meet Biri Biri today, she wouldn't have challenged me to a fight. If we hadn't fought, I wouldn't have seen her being scared. If I haven't seen her being scared, she would have decided to kill me. If Biri Biri didn't decide to kill me, I wouldn't have ran into 'her' and killed 'her'! Fukou Da~!"

As Touma kept on with is rampage, Mikoto noticed something…weird about the 'blood'. It seems…more thick then normal blood. Hesitating, she reached down and dipped her index finger into the red liquid. She then examined the substance in her finger. Whatever it is, it's no blood. The substance is much thicker, and is somewhat goo-like. She then slowly put her finger into her mouth. The substance tasted very fresh and sour. In other words, ketchup. She looked around, and noticed the scattered grocery all around the place, within that scattered pile, there was a plastic ketchup jar that was cracked open. It has appeared that when the 'girl' was knocked over by the idiot, 'her' body had hit the grocery bag first, which spilled all of its contents. As the ketchup slides across the concrete, it cracked open and spilled a lot of ketchup on the sidewalk. Lastly, the 'girl's' head just had to hit the spot where the spilled ketchup was, completing the illusion of Touma cracking the poor 'girl's' head open.

Mikoto sighed out of relieved. It seems that they hadn't kill 'her'.

"Oi, you idiot! We didn't kill 'her'! The red liquid is just the ketchup 'she' brought!"

Touma stopped his ranting, and asked, "I…really didn't kill 'her'? Thank whatever luck I had left!"

After Kamijou's short and embarrassing victory dance, he realized that another problem had surfaced.

…what are they going to do with 'her'?

Touma turned toward Mikoto and asked, "Hey, Biri Biri, what are we going to do with 'her'? Are we going to take 'her' to the hospital?"

Mikoto looked at him as if he was crazy, and replied, "You idiot! We can't take 'her' to the hospital!"

Touma asked her with a puzzled look, "Why not?"

Mikoto looked frustrated and answered, "If we bring her to the hospital, when 'she' wakes up, she'll tell people that we broke curfew and used our esper abilities to fight each other. They'll start a ridiculous rumor about the 'Railgun killing someone at night' or 'someone is able to beat the Railgun'! How am I suppose to show my face at school!?"

"I don't know about the first rumor, but the second one isn't far from the truth."

Touma was rewarded with a lightning strike aiming for his head, which was fortune enough to be negated by Imagine Breaker.

Mikoto then said, "A-anyway, the point is that we can't let 'her' go to the hospital. We'll have to be there when 'she' wakes up and silence 'her'."

Touma then half shout and half asked with a horrified face, "You're going to kill 'her'?!"

"What?! No!" Mikoto stared at Touma in disbelief.

"All we're going to do is tell 'her' not to tell anyone about this event." said Mikoto.

Touma then brought up another question, "If we can't bring 'her' to the hospital, then just _where_ are we going to bring 'her'. I mean, we can't just leave her out here."

Mikoto then answered, "I can't bring her over to my dorm, I've already have a roommate."

"Oi! I can't bring 'her' to my dorm as well!"

"? Why not?"

"Biri Biri, have you forgotten something? I'm a boy, and 'she's' a 'girl'! How can you expect a boy and a girl to share a single room!"

With a red face, Mikoto then sprouted some rubbish that no human can understand. Perhaps she is evolving to angel class?

As Touma could not understand her, he took her rubbish as a 'Don't worry, I'll bring 'her' over to my dorm.' and began to walk home.

As Mikoto came back to her senses, she unleashed a lightning bolt at him while shouting, "You idiot! Come back here!"

Upon being attacked, he thought that the middle school girl had suddenly decided to challenge him, so he ran away with a speed that would put a saint to shame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaka Mikoto sighed. Now she was the only one left on the grass plain, beside the unknown 'girl'. She had a tough day, she met the undressing lady from the urban legends who calls her a Tsundere, then she had lost to the idiot and hurt someone that was watching their battle. Last but not least, she would have to drag the 'girl' back to her dorm and sneak 'her' in. She would also have to deal with whatever attack her roommate had planned out. The Railgun sighed again, this just wasn't her day. But never less, she went over and picked up the unconscious 'girl', only to be surprised by how light 'she' felt. Seriously, what does 'she' eat? Then, she slowly walked back to her dorm, wondering just how would she deal with all of her problems.

As Mikoto sneaks into her dorm, she finds out that it is empty and all of the lights are off. Where is her roommate? However, she brushes aside that and lays down the 'girl' on her bed, then she begins to undress herself. At that moment, she hears Kuroko, her roommate cries out to her.

"Onee-sama!"

After that, Kuroko jumps into Mikoto. As Kuroko tries to stay on, Mikoto tries to push her off. After some time of them both struggling in the night, Kuroko had finally won the struggle and is on top of Mikoto. One could also see that Kuroko is somehow wearing a pair of panties on her head.

Kuroko then shouted, "Onee-sama! For you to undress right here…that means that you have been cursed by the Stripping Lady and undress at random timing! But do not worry, for your one true love, Kuroko, will break this curse for you!"

Mikoto then shouted in return, " What's wrong with undressing in your own room?! And what are you doing with those panties?!"

Kuroko then answered, "To undo the curse, one must wear this particular panties on her head! Onee-sama, I shall save you!"

As Kuroko tries to put the panties on Mikoto's head, Mikoto released a bolt of electricity to defend herself. Though out the whole dorm of Tokiwadai, all students that were still awake would hear a shout of "KUROKO!"

In the end, Kuroko had been tied up and gagged on the floor. Mikoto then changes into her pajamas and faces the biggest challenge yet. Where would the 'girl' sleep? The 'girl' is a guest to their dorm, so as a host, she can't just let 'her' sleep in on the floor or in the bathtub. If 'she' were to sleep on Kuroko's bed, but who knows what Kuroko had done to it? No matter who it is, Mikoto won't sentence someone to something like that. So then that is only one opinion left. She would have to share her bed with the 'girl', not that it matters, both of them are girls, after all. And so, she grabbed a pillow for 'her' and tugged the 'girl' in her bed, and then she herself climbed into the bed. Mikoto cover both of them with the blanket, and went to sleep.

_Old friends have met once again,_

_and the Level Upper was created,_

_all for the innocent children trapped in darkness. _

_Shiroyuki has finally made contact,_

_with the Railgun and the Imagine Breaker._

_I wonder what will happen next?_

_Would he join the heroes' adventure?_

_Or would he stay put?_

_Come back next time to find out._

_Remember:_

_A single change,_

_will cost a countless amount of ripples._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Gravity Bomber

Hehe, I finally finished this chapter! This chapter was around one thousand words more than my previous chapter! Sweet! My chapters would hopefully get longer and longer! I was going to make this chapter fully on level upper, but then I remembered that not a single protagonist from both the Toaru Majutsu no Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun had showed up at all. So then, I decided to make use of the second half of this chapter to introduce Touma and Mikoto to Shiroyuki, well… not really, they didn't even tell Shiroyuki their names and vise versa. All they did was create a comedy scene. Also, I had a somewhat hard time writing about Mikoto and Touma, as this is my first fanfiction and all. So I would like it if you would post a review and tell me on how well I did. Favorite, follows, and reviews are most appreciated. See you next time!


End file.
